battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of the Round
Knights of the Round is the second stage in Weak & Mildly Acidic. Battleground This level features nothing but variants of The Face (Floating). It begins with the original Face spawning. Soon after, an I.M. Phace comes. Seconds after the I.M. Phace, a Shy Boy rushes out. Keep in mind that the maximum number of enemies is 3. When you kill one of the enemies, a CyberFace spawns. That is normally about it. Just take out the rest of the faces. If the player fails to destroy the base quick enough, the stage will spawn more cyberface to kill you. Walkthrough This stage is cheeseable! (Gacha) Cats: '''Kai, '''Meatshields, Waitress Cat (can be replaced by Hurricat), A. Bahamut, Megidora (Again, can be replaced. He's used for his knock back ability. You can use any cat that can knock back floating, as long as they outrange the face) Powerups: Sniper (needed) Cat cannon: Default mode Start this stage normally, and send A. Bahamut about to deal with I.M Phace and Shy boy. Shy boy should die and give you money, and Cyber face will spawn. He'd kill your cats, and let him do so. When he finishes his attack animation and reaches your base, spawn some tank cats along with your critical hitter. They should deal with the face. Then send out Megidora (or the knockback cat you've chosen) and they'd deal with the M.I phace quickly. Send out Kai once you get enough money. Megidora should knockback the face to the base, and with every knockback he does, Kai goes through the face. Use sniper and cat canon to help push her through. She should reach the base quickly and start hitting it. The level should be done before the three Cyber faces mess you up. Strategy 2 Lineup: A. Bahamut, Crazed Cat (Manic Mohawk preferable), meatshields, something like Cameraman to do damage that can also take a hit from The Face, reliable critical hitter e.g. Hurricat, some ranged attackers (> The Face's range) with decent DPS, any other cats you want #Save up for A. Bahamut #Spawn it as soon as I.M. Phace hits the base #Spawn Crazed Cat to take a hit from I.M. Phace so A. Bahamut doesn't take damage #Spam meatshields to protect A. Bahamut while it kills the Shy Boy #Cyberface will spawn after Shy Boy dies, and A. Bahamut should rush and kill I.M. Phace #Cyberface will destroy all of your cats and rush to the base. Spawn your critical hitter to kill it after everybody is dead. If it opens its mouth, force close and try again. It will deal 399,996 damage to the base if it hits it. #Once Cyberface is dead, spawn cats to take hits from The Face and your ranged attackers #Once the Face is dead, spawn A. Bahamut and destroy the base (It's MattShea-able) Trivia *While the yellow level text says "Knights of the Round", the actual level name is "Knights of the Round Table". It didn't fit. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s28.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 28 Levels